


Vibing

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Formalwear, Oral Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: At a gala event, Amanda wears a vibrator that Olivia is in control of.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Vibing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, folx. The end of Diverge, as well as my new fic are both very heavy, so I decided I needed a break from that. I received a request for an edging/wearable toy in public chapter, so I gave it a whirl. I hope the reader who requested, as well as all of you, enjoy! You can send requests to me here on AO3, on FF.net, or anonymously on Tumblr.
> 
> Rating: MA, NSFW  
> Spoilers: None  
> Trigger warnings: Sex in public, orgasm denial, anal play

Sonny's face was creased with concern. He reached out a hand and touched it lightly to Rollins' shoulder. “Amanda, are you alright?”

  
The blonde, who was flushed, shifted her weight to one foot and cleared her throat. “I'm fine,” she said, though not convincingly, and waved a hand at him. “Really.”

  
From across the room, Olivia sat at a table with Munch and Fin, half-listening to their conversation. The other half of her attention was focused on her cell phone. She opened her text messages and typed **: If you let him** **touch you again, I'll go twice as long next time**. She watched as Amanda checked her phone next to Carisi. 

  
Beneath the blonde's tailored pinstripe pantsuit, there was a remote control couples' vibrator that Olivia was in command of, stimulating both her clit and her pussy. A delicious juxtaposition to the formal and dignified benefit that Chief Dodds had insisted they attend. The toy was Amanda's punishment for having whined over them having to attend.

  
Liv laughed at Munch's joke, then took a sip of her wine. She felt elegant, radiant, and powerful. Another glance to Amanda showed her engaged in conversation with Carisi, having seated herself at the table with him. In all honesty, Liv was impatient, verging on starved for their playing to come to an end.

  
But the game was too good to rush.

  
“So I told my sister to show me her recipe for her cannelloni,” Sonny was telling Rollins.

  
She stiffened in her seat, willing herself not to moan as the toy inside her turned on again. Gulping her drink to cover herself, Amanda nodded at what seemed like Carisi's 50th story about pasta. Her phone dinged again.

  
**Tell me how it feels.**

  
“Everything alright?”

  
“Yeah. Just my sister, having bad timing, as usual.” She opened the text as she spoke, typing, **I'm so hard, and so wet. I'm going to be sticky all over my thighs.**

  
She saw Liv grin at her own table. The response was, **Good. Don't you dare** **come before I get to taste you**.

  
The night had already been too long for Amanda's liking, and she was concerned about how much longer she could take her punishment. At least she could count on Carisi to go on indefinitely as long as he thought he was entertaining her. A few minutes later, as he was detailing his family's history of passing down recipes, Olivia arrived at the table.

  
“Enjoying yourself, Sonny?” she asked, smiling brightly.

  
“Well, the company's good,” he chuckled, eyeing Rollins shyly.

  
Liv thought about Carisi and his puppy-love chase of the blonde that was wrapped securely around her own finger. It was amusing, but was also greed-inducing – like that night, when he felt the atmosphere gave him the leeway to be handsy. The brunette moved to the side of the table they were seated on, leaning down so that she was speaking next to Amanda's blushing cheek.

  
“Can I get you a fresh drink?” she asked sweetly, her hair brushing Amanda's shoulder.

  
“Mm, yes please,” Rollins answered immediately, her voice a bit strained.

  
“What do you want?”

  
Amanda turned her head quickly; the spark in Liv's gaze was merry, self-satisfied. “I'll text it to you,” she said numbly, picking up her cell as Liv moved in the direction of the bar.

  
**I want you to fuck me until I can't see straight**.

  
**Good choice** , Olivia sent back. She returned with a grapefruit juice cocktail, sliding it to Rollins, who began sipping it immediately.

  
“She's thirsty tonight,” Carisi chuckled nervously.

  
_You have no idea, Dominick_ , Liv thought wryly.  
.

.  
About forty minutes and multiple further tortuous uses of the vibrator, Olivia rescued Amanda from more boring small talk, ushering her in the direction of the Ladies' room. As they walked rapidly along, they were intercepted by Dodds. He launched into some question about resources that the unit might have access to in the new quarter, as Liv stepped slightly aside. She opened the remote control app, cranking the vibration intensity as high as it would go and turning it on. In front of Dodds, Rollins teetered on her high heels as her thighs shook inside her pants.

  
“Are you drunk, Rollins?” Dodds asked, furrowing his brows as he gripped her forearm to steady her.

  
“No, sir, I'm just a bit overheated,” she answered. “On my way to cool off.”

  
At last, they made it to the bathroom, which was blessedly empty. Olivia locked the door behind them immediately, unsurprised to find Amanda in an Olympic race to get her clothes off by the time she turned around. The blonde nearly climbed up her lover like a tree, both hands sinking into her dark hair as she kissed Liv's wine-sweet mouth.

  
She was hoisted onto the counter, wrapping her legs around Olivia's waist as they continued to make out wildly. “Oh, God, please,” she panted, pressing her forehead into Liv's.

  
Buttons, then shirt opened and Amanda's breasts were cupped by Olivia's warm, soft hands. “Fuck, I want you so badly,” Liv conceded, her head dipping to press teeth to sensitive nipples.

  
A battle ensued over getting her pants off: she was yanked from the counter, back to her feet, and slammed her hands onto the surface to keep herself steady as Olivia removed the offending garment. Pushed forward, she bent at the waist, groaning when Liv wrenched her legs open. As wet as she was, without panties, the toy came slipping from her tortured pussy, caught by Olivia's waiting palm. She replaced the toy with three fingers, hissing with satisfaction at the swollen, desperate pull of Amanda's centre.

  
“God, yes,” Amanda sobbed in relief, “oh please, yes . . . more!”

  
Wild for her, Liv fucked her fast and deep, growing wetter with every loud slam of fingers against Amanda's body. The toy, still in her other hand, she brought down and teased against the blonde' ass. “Turn it on,” she bit out.

  
Rollins obeyed, shaking as she dragged Liv's cell to her and tapped on the app. The toy buzzed to life as Olivia kept working it carefully into the tight hole that was slick with Amanda's abundant juices. 

  
“I _love_ filling you up,” Liv panted hotly into Rollins' ear.

  
Just as Amanda thought she was finally about to get her release, Liv drew back from her, then urged her back up onto the counter. Growling with impatience, the blonde hooked her hands behind her knees and drew her legs up, displaying her tormented quim to Liv's burning gaze.

  
“You're fucking gorgeous,” Liv sighed, using two spread fingers to open her, exposing her hard, pulsing clit. She flicked the tip of her tongue firmly against it, tasting her lover with a hum of appreciation.

  
Amanda whimpered, hands behind her knees shaking precariously. “Please, Baby, please,” she begged, “I can't . . . _ungh_.” She bit her lip as Olivia's talented tongue swiped fully from cleft to clit, then nibbled the hard nub between her lips before sucking gently.

  
The fingers returned, sinking deep into her sticky wet heat. Two rough strokes of the blonde's G-spot and Olivia was rewarded with what she had been craving all night - Amanda's sweet peak, throbbing into her mouth, legs shaking as she struggled not to scream.

  
Liv stood, leaning over to nuzzle gentle kisses over Amanda's shoulders, chest and neck as her panting slowed down. “Was I a good girl?” she asked Liv softly.

  
“The best,” Liv laughed, “always.” She captured her mouth in a tender kiss. “Now,” she grinned, “what excuse can we use to get out of here and go home?”

**END**

* * *

[Tumblr](http://www.aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com)

[Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/HeartEyes4Mariska)

**Author's Note:**

> **Quim is a British slang term for pussy


End file.
